ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Preparing For Battle
BloxxMan made this series, I only write season two. Plot {Scene begins with K8-E and Voltie in a medical room, inside the wrecked Plumber's base. Max and Ben are hovering over them.} {K8-E, regaining conciousness: What... what happened?} {Max: We don't know. We were searching for you when we found you, lieing unconcious in a destroyed building. We thought maybe you were dead.} {Ben: We didn't see U-Tubba anywhere.} {Voltie: That's because he got away.} *Everyone turns to her, noticing that she's awake. {Max: What happened?} {Voltie: Both U-Tubbas kind of... fused. They created some kind of Mega U-Tubba. They said something about dimensional travel, but they also said they'd need more energy.} {Ben: Grandpa, it's just as we've feared.} {K8-E: What?} {Max: A long time ago, there was a huge war between the Incursions and the Galvans. The Incursions wanted their technology, and the Galvans refused. The Incursions declared war, and the Galvans made hundreds of thousands of warships. But... as they were fighting, a ripple occured, and the first Galvanic Mechamorph appeared. It latched onto a Galvan ship, and upgraded it. The Incursions were defeated, but some rogue Galvans tried to clone the Galvanic Mechamorph. Instead, the Mechamorph was corrupted, and went on a rampage. The Plumbers barely put it out, and even then, only to sleep. For hundreds of years, he slept. But it's said that a tiny particle slipped from him, and went between dimensions to another dimension, creating a clone of him. That Galvanic Mechamorph... is U-Tubba.} {K8-E and Voltie: WHAT!?!? But our U-Tubba was created by rogue Galvans!} {Max: Perhaps... or perhaps he was only nurtured from the tiny particle. They were able to fuse. They must be from the same particle.} {K8-E, looking around in disbelief: That's impossible!} {Ben: Not as impossible as you think. If it did happen, it would all fit together.} {Voltie: We gotta prepare for a big battle, don't we?} {Max: Yes. A battle that will probably be filled with ships U-Tubba is able to control. At this height of his powers, he'll be able to control ships as if controlling a hive.} {Voltie and K8-E, nodding at each other: We're ready.} MEANWHILE {Mega U-Tubba: We've drained Undertown dry! There's no energy left down here! We must gain more!} *Mega U-Tubba is running away, towards a huge opening. Once he is outside, a huge Power Plant is seen. {Mega U-Tubba: YES! YESSSS!} Meanwhile, back at Plumber Base. {Max: This is not a drill! Be prepared for anything! Mega U-Tubba is super powerful, maybe even powerful enough to destroy the Earth! We will need all the forces we can get!} {Voltie, suited up and equipped with some of the best gear: I'm ready Magister Max!} {K8-E: So am I!} {Ben: Azmuth wouldn't give me Master Control, but he DID give me no recharge! As well as unlimited alien time!} {Max: We're preparing for a battle so huge, it could become a war. Everyone, prepare for the worst!} {Plumbers: We are ready to protect the Earth!} Meanwhile, back at the Power Plant {Mega U-Tubba: Yes.. YES! THE POWER! SO MUCH POWER! BUT STILL NOT ENOUGH! I NEED MORE POWER! But where could I get so much power?} *Mega U-Tubba suddenly gets the perfect place in his mind. {Mega U-Tubba: Yes... We must absorb the Omnitrix!} Trivia *Both U-Tubbas' origins are revealed. *The Plumbers are preparing for war. *A possible power for U-Tubba is mentioned. Category:Episodes